


Dief and Turtle's April Fool's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [29]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt trophy.</p></blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's April Fool's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Made for the ds_aprilfools prompt trophy.


End file.
